Display systems create an image from electrical signals that represent the desired image. Many different criteria and performance metrics are used to evaluate the image quality, including brightness, contrast, resolution, color purity, and image uniformity. Modem display systems excel at all of these criteria and are capable of creating very high quality images.
One feature that is difficult for a display system to achieve is the perception of a three-dimensional image. Many methods have been devised to create a three-dimensional perception, including moving or rotating projection screens, shuttering the viewers eyes, and use of polarization. Unfortunately, these methods are not very practical to implement. Some of the methods are too inefficient, others require too much alignment of multiple modulators in order to increase the brightness of the image to suitable levels.
What is needed is a system design that will allow projection of a three-dimensional image using a minimum number of modulators while utilizing as much of the source light available.